


Would you like your chipped cup now? (a parody)

by AnnieVH



Series: Song Parody [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Do You Want to Build a Snowman?, F/M, Music, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieVH/pseuds/AnnieVH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumpel tries to do well by Belle, but often it had bad consequences. In Crocodile, he knocks on her bedroom door to woo her into forgiving him; when she loses herself, he tries to make her remember who she is; and when she's in danger, he makes the ultimate sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would you like your chipped cup now? (a parody)

**Author's Note:**

> A parody of "Do You Want To Build A Snowman?"

WOULD YOU LIKE YOUR CHIPPED CUP NOW?  
  


 **Rumpe** **l** **(Crocodile** **):**  
Belle?  
( _Knocking_ )  
Would you like your chipped cup now?

With dinner and desert.

No need to be so angry now,

I'm sorry, I'm

just scared you might get hurt.

I'm sure I can be better,

you know I can.

You just have to show me how.

Would you like your chipped cup now?

It doesn't have to be the chipped one...

 

 **Belle** **:**  
( _climbed out the window_ )

( _didn't hear a thing_ )

 

 **Rumpe** **l** **:**  
Okay, wow...

 

**Rumpel (In The Name Of The Brother):**

Could you hold your chipped cup now?

Now close your eyes and think it through.

Soon your memories will come back to

your head, of books and beasts and magic I can do.

( _Just look at it_ )

I don't think you're trying,

Just one more time,

Please you can't leave me here...

( _Crash crash crash crash sob..._ )  
  


**Rumpel (Going Home):**

Belle,

I know you can hear me,

you know there is no other way.

All I wanted was to be with you,

but villains don't get to have it their way.

Dear, you are my beauty,

My one True Love,

But we never had a chance.

Would you like your chipped cup now?

 


End file.
